<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rangers Go Undercover by Stegopod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498593">The Rangers Go Undercover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod'>Stegopod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parks and Recreation, Power Rangers (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Female Tommy Oliver, M/M, Memes, Multi, Other, Stupid Crap, Trans Zack Taylor, trans male zack taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim is a great leader what are you talking about</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston/Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston/Kimberly Hart/Jason Lee Scott/Zack Taylor/Trini, Kimberly Hart/Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart/Trini, Kimberly Hart/Zack Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rangers Go Undercover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kimberly: Also, for the purposes of this operation, it is vital to use code names. You can address me as “Eagle One.”</p><p>Kimberly: Jason, code name “Been There, Done That.”</p><p>Kimberly: Trini is “Currently Doing That.”</p><p>Kimberly: *goes to high five Trini*</p><p>Trini: *Intentionally ignores Kim*</p><p>Kimberly *whispering*: Baby please don't leave me hanging like this.</p><p>Trini: *reluctantly high fives Kim*</p><p>Kimberly: Whoop! Tommy is “It Happened Once in a Dream.”</p><p>Kimberly: Zack, codename, “If I had to Pick a Dude.”</p><p>Kimberly: Billy is… “Eagle Two.”</p><p>Billy: ...Thank you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>